Intermezzo
by Botsey
Summary: This story was inspired by goldenrod1034's picture posted on DeviantArt. It is also the background story that Linstock requested.


A/N This short piece of fluff came to my mind this afternoon as I was scrolling through DeviantArt's postings again and admired GoldenRod1034's _Intermezzo for the umpteenth time. GoldenRod1034, thank you for the inspiration._

_Now, a word of caution-this story might be dangerous for diabetics. Serious sugar overload possible. Take my word for it. Mceleste would have X'd out the entire story. So, everyone, proceed at your own risk._

_My take on the work was posted as a dialogue between Spock and Nyota which went like this:_

_My question was-Who really is in charge here?_

"_Nyota, Nyota, look at me. You are not going to attempt that…"_

"_Baby, you are taking this much too seriously. It is going to be a joke."_

"'_A thing done or said merely in fun or jest…' highly illogical"_

"_But thoroughly human."_

_Limstock's comment basically asked for a background story. So here it is._

_Intermezzo_

_(A short light dramatic piece between a larger play or opera)_

_Spock made his way down the corridor and entered their rooms. He listened to hear for any sign of his Aduna's presence but all was silent. He felt her mind buzzing with activity but he was unable to determine her exact location on the ship. _

_He sent,_

"_I await your presence."_

"_Baby, I'm sorry I'm late. I shall be there directly."_

_Within minutes she barged into the room, breathless._

_She swiftly found herself in his arms and his lips met hers. As that flesh to flesh contact made itself manifest, he pulled back and looked her in the eye._

"_You are formulating a prank on Jim?"_

_Grinning, she nodded her head in agreement she said, _

"_These last few weeks he has gone out of his way to single you out for some form of jest or unwanted attention, As he said, 'All in fun,' or "What's a few pranks among friends."_

_His dissatisfaction with her plan must have shown in his eyes and she immediately threw her head back, and laughed. The appearance of her beautiful neck momentarily distracted him. _

_She said, "He has it coming."_

"_Nyota, it is illogical to carry out such a plan."_

"_It's okay Spock, it doesn't have to be logical, I'm human."_

_Uncharacteristically he sighed and said, "Yes, that is true, but I fear it will reflect poorly on my leadership abilities if you, my wife, carry out such a plan, especially now that I am aware of its formulation."_

"_Yes, but Jim always says, "All is fair in love and war."_

"_But neither is the case in this instance."_

"_Baby, let's be truthful,…"_

"_That is always so in my case for a Vulcan cannot lie. Lying is an illogical path that can only lead to repetitive ill advised conduct."_

"_Yes, but, I have seen you hedge a bit…you know, hide behind words, refuse to give a direct answer, or refuses to commit yourself. "_

"_Only if the needs of the many had to be addressed, I have never used such for personal gain."_

"_So do you think we should take a poll and find out if others think it is time for James Tiberius Kirk to get his due?"_

"_That would also be illogical."_

"_Why would that be so."_

"_Because there could be varying degrees of what would be viewed as the type of prank to be used, the length of its application, and the expected result."_

_Nyota's shoulder's slumped. _

_Looking up at him she said, _

"_I think you have taken the wind out of my sails."_

"_There could be no sails involved as there is no wind in space."_

_Shaking her head and echoing his sigh Nyota said, _

"_Yea, Baby I know."_

_As he started to unzip her uniform top he said,_

"_I am more than prepared to have you exhibit your creative side on my behalf…"_

_With that he swooped up his wife and carried her into their bedroom and said, _

"_The canvass is blank, the first page of the book is empty, the piece of marble is fresh from the quarry-I await all your expressions of creativity._

_Taking his face in her hands she said,_

"_Creativity requires inspiration, what do you have in mind?"_

"_Aduna, I shall be your most influential muse."_

_And he was._


End file.
